


Нежность по-старковски

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на заявку: Тони/Стив, первый раз, Тони очень осторожен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежность по-старковски

Тони сел на кровати и по-старчески сгорбил спину. Руки, на которых блестела смазка, были неприятно липкими, и он вытер пальцы о простыню. Стив даже не пошевелился.  
\- Ты каменный, - грустно сказал Тони. – Я сломаю себе руки, но так и не смогу растянуть.  
Он стащил ставший уже ненужным презерватив и бросил на пол, не заботясь о том, что лубрикант с резинки оставит гадкие следы на паркете. Все уже стало безразлично. Даже томившийся от возбуждения член понемногу опал, окончательно ввергнув Старка в отчаяние.   
\- Скажи, что мне нужно сделать – и я все сделаю, - раздался от изголовья кровати тихий голос. Пусть суперсолдат не сдавался никогда, но Железный Человек сейчас готов был сдаться. Он несколько месяцев мартовским котом кружил вокруг Роджерса, облизываясь на широченные плечи и мощные бедра, а особенно – на крепкий зад, который, мать моя женщина, отец мой Говард Старк, был невинен и нетронут. Это особенно заводило Тони, настолько пресыщенного легкодоступностью и опытом красоток, как лемминги с обрыва кидающихся к нему в постель, и привносило в утомившую жизнь баловня судьбы струю чистого горного воздуха. Тони хотел Роджерса едва ли не с первой встречи, как потом подумал, а на самом деле – после того, как высчитал и по малейшим оговоркам понял, что великолепный экземпляр самца ни до, ни после своего изменения не знал секса ни с кем, кроме правой руки.  
Стив, конечно, был умным малым. Добрым, отзывчивым, сильным и смелым. Но умным был еще больше. Он сразу уловил, куда сводятся все их разговоры со Старком. «Хей, детка, я миллиардер и красавчик, в кровать пойдем?» или «Ты хорош, Роджерс, аб-секс-олютно, может, потрахаемся?». Сказать, что зашкаливающее восхищение и неугомонное либидо Старка, не вызывало в нем отклика, значило бы солгать. Бедняга Стив и так был уверен, что его отношения с женщинами заканчиваются (если и начинаются) ничем, так отчего было бы не попробовать.  
Тем более, что Тони был хорош не только на словах. Он и на деле показывал Стиву, насколько хорошо, когда не собственная рука суетливо трет член, а делают это чужие губы или руки – вдумчиво, медленно и одуряющее горячо. Роджерс после первого такого раза едва ли не впал в кому, насколько «почти настоящий» секс отличался от самоудовлетворения, которым он баловался, будучи еще задротом и невзрачным прыщом. Тони же тогда кокетливо слизал с губ его сперму, нарочито и пошло, а сам даже втайне загордился, увидев, как запунцовело от этого лицо Стива.  
Старк с настойчивостью слона пробивал брешь за брешью в обороне Роджерса, пока, -наконец-то, аллилуйя, - не добился того, что тот сам лег под него. И вот сейчас, в самый ответственный момент, в самый, мать его разгар, Стив сжался так, будто хотел переломать своей бронированной задницей пальцы Тони. Тот готов был уже и сам ему дать, чтобы окончательно раскрепостить пытавшегося было соскочить в последний момент Стива, но гордость и обида за потерянное время мешали. Для Тони стало делом чести лишить Роджерса невинности во всех смыслах, и будь он проклят, если не сделает этого именно сейчас.  
\- Стив! – позвал Тони. Тот обернулся через плечо, бицепсы-трицепсы-все те мышцы, названий которых Старк не помнил и не знал, напряглись и расслабились снова. Но рельеф Тони оценил на «А», не меньше.  
\- Я не боюсь, но это…  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Старк. – Попробуем по-другому.  
В глазах Стива мелькнула надежда, что «по-другому» предполагало внизу самого Тони, но тот не поддался. Он вытащил из-под головы Стива подушку, что сделать было немного сложно – железобетонный Капитан вцепился в нее как в законную добычу. Но и Тони был не хиляк, и вскоре подушка была положена у изголовья, вторая заняла свое законное место в центре кровати, а сам Роджерс был уложен на нее так, чтобы его крепкий мускулистый зад приподнимался над матрасом. Стив, не зная, что его ждет, но решив довериться судьбе и Старку, послушно лег, как сказали, обнял ставшую родной подушку крепко-накрепко, поерзал, устраивая бедра на второй, и затих. Тони вздохнул, глядя на этот цирк, но решимости не потерял.  
\- Что ты хочешь делать? – пытаясь сохранить ровный голос, спросил Стив, но понятно было, что неизвестность его томит.  
\- Помогаю расслабиться. Знаешь, в Таиланде можно многому научиться.  
\- Не знаю, - бесхитростно ответил Стив.  
\- Ничего, еще будет время, - успокоил Тони, забрался на кровать и перебрался к Роджерсу.  
Время терять уже не хотелось, тем более, что задница его мечты и горячих снов была перед глазами. Вот она – протяни руку и потрогай, можно помять и погладить, провести между ягодиц, но дальше ни-ни, если тебе дороги пальцы. Тони они были дороги, но мозг, грозивший взорваться от передоза вожделения в крови, был дороже.  
Старк начал не спеша. Сегодня ничто не останется без внимания, это он уже понял, и первым делом размял Стиву плечи. Помассировал клубки мускулов, казалось, задеревеневших от зажатости Роджерса, пробежал пальцами по рукам, заставив расслабиться и выпустить наконец исстрадавшуюся в крепких объятиях подушку. Стив вздохнул, вытянул в стороны руки и прикрыл глаза. Тони, почувствовав успех, погладил ладонями спину вкруговую, помассировал ее, согревая и лаская, а потом, выбрав самый удобный момент, подул на Стиву затылок, заставляя короткие прядки подниматься от удовольствия. Роджерс дернулся от неожиданности, но тут же распластался на кровати снова, да еще и застонал глухо и протяжно, с едва слышным «Еще!».  
Тони, конечно, любил, чтобы его просили, но сейчас ждать было невмоготу. Вместо ответа он провел языком вниз от затылка Стива до копчика, а потом снова подул, заставляя его выгнуться, словно уходя от горячей струи воздуха, а на самом деле – выгибаться от того, каким приятным оказался выдох на мокрой от слюны коже.  
\- Классно, - выдохнул Стив. – Черт, невероятно классно!  
Польщенный Старк едва ли не раскланялся перед аудиторией, которая и состояла-то из спины Стива и его задницы, но все равно была очень благодарной. В голове всплыло еще с юности заученное правило «Будь нежным, будь нежным – и все будет», и Тони продолжил.  
Стив расслабился, это было понятно по мягкой спине, где под ставшей горячей кожей ощущались крепкие, но не натянутые мышцы. Сам он лег поудобнее, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, а Тони устроился в изгибе спины. Садиться всем весом он и не думал, но, если совсем честно, от созерцания растекшегося медом по кровати Роджерса колени позорно дрожали. Еще немного, и Тони спустил бы ему на спину – пусть знает, подлец, до чего доводит его стеснительность, но цель была задана, и Железный Человек должен был ее сегодня достичь.  
Когда он начал целовать спину Стива, тот не сразу и понял, что это, настолько легкими были касания губ. А когда почувствовал, кажется, мурлыкнул, хотя Старку еще и не такое могло послышаться за шумом пульса в ушах. Теперь Стив подавался под поцелуи, все стараясь повернуться так, чтобы губы Тони снова задевали самые отзывчивые места – между лопаток или на боках. Непобедимый Капитан щекотки боялся с детства, даже после того, как стал бронебойным, это чувство не ушло, а трансформировалось в повышенную отзывчивость. Это Тони узнал на их третий «обжимательный» раз и сейчас тоже не упускал случая пройтись губами или легкими укусами Стиву по бокам, а Роджерса каждый раз как током прошивало, и он по-кошачьи подставлялся под поцелуи снова и снова.  
Тони хмыкнул, заметив это, но и поддаваться не спешил. Цель его сегодняшних мучений находилась южнее, и именно к ней он и вел – дело и язык. Стив, неискушенный парень, понятия не имел, что задумал Старк, вздыхал послушно на каждый поцелуй и возил щекой по подушке, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Ты поспать решил? – заметил это Тони. – Хотя, поспи, я тут сам со всем справлюсь.  
\- Нет, - решительно сказал Роджерс и открыл глаза. – Просто это слишком приятно.  
Старк ухмыльнулся еще раз – все-таки он действовал единственно верным путем. И этот путь его привел прямо к копчику Стива, вокруг и вниз.   
О-го-го, они могли бы выступать на родео – так взвился Стив, едва почувствовал язык между ягодиц.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - как норовистого коня успокоил его Тони, прижался щекой к пояснице, а ладонями огладил бока, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним Стив. – Все хорошо, тебе понравится.  
\- Тони! – с ужасом в голосе воскликнул Стив. – Это же…  
По его лицу было понятно, что «это же» гадко и сам бы он никогда. Насчет «никогда» у Старка тоже был расчет, но именно сейчас об этом никому не нужно было знать. Еще раз, для верности, чмокнув Стива в ямку над левой ягодицей, Тони провел языком по расселине вниз, зацепил кончиком сжатое кольцо кожи и пощекотал. Пулеметная очередь из коротких выдохов и охов дала понять, что «это же» Стиву понравилось. Тони большего было и не нужно. Он то лизал широко, не жалея слюны, то водил кончиком языка по морщинкам кожи, поигрывая с ними. Стив расслабился, снова лег поудобнее, перед этим поправив член так, чтобы не давить на него весом, и еще выше поднял зад, чуть ли не сам раздвинул руками ягодицы, так ему понравилось то, что делал Старк. Ложной стыдливости не осталось, Роджерс уже превратился в жадное до ласки существо.  
Гордиться тем, что из ледышки сотворил горячего парня, Старк мог бы годами, списывая все на свою охуенность и неприкрытую животную сексуальность. Но сам себе он не врал. Расслабиться Стива заставила не его харизма, а юркий язык, уже понемногу не заигрывающий, а входящий в податливую влажную дырку. Роджерс был готов.  
\- Нравится? – с хрипотцой в голосе спросил Старк. Стив закивал так яро, что многострадальная подушка выскользнула из-под мокрой щеки, а взять ее обратно Тони не позволил. Ему гораздо приятнее было видеть Стива таким – открытым, готовым и с выпяченным задом, где между ягодиц все было мокро и сколько от слюны.  
Лубрикант, в запале отброшенный Тони куда-то к чертям собачьим, как по волшебству оказался под рукой, и Старк щедро полил смазкой прямо на анус. Быстрый вскрик-стон Стива ненадолго оглушил его, но, поняв, что драки не будет, Тони вернулся к своему занятию. Пальцы, что было счастьем, не переломало силой сжавшихся мышц, они входили глубоко и мягко, раскрывали Стива так, чтобы потом тот не сломал Старку ничего более дорогого. Стив не просто впустил в себя пальцы, не просто открывался им навстречу – этот притворщик уже вовсю елозил членом по подушке, трахая ее в свое удовольствие. Тони едва ли не завидно стало, едва он это увидел.

Вынув пальцы, он мастерски разорвал фольгу упаковки и вытащил колечко кондома, но именно этот момент Стив выбрал, чтоб недовольно простонать «Еще!» и потребовать пальцы назад.  
\- Нет, ты что думаешь, я железный? – взвился Тони в ответ на это, и только спустя несколько мгновений подумал, что в этой фразе что-то было не так.  
\- Тони, - взгляд Роджерса, брошенный им через плечо, был таким милым и умоляющим, что Старк чуть было не сдался.  
\- В следующий раз, Стив, - пообещал Тони. – Сейчас у нас по плану другое.  
Роджерс замолчал, уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки и затих. Тони от всей души желал, чтоб он не стал зажиматься снова. Стив и не стал, к большому везению Старка. Вход раскрылся под головкой с легкостью, и Старк со всей возможной осторожностью, едва ли не с трепетом, ввел член до конца.  
Вот теперь можно было бы и умереть счастливым. То, чего Тони так долго ждал, наконец свершилось. Стивен Роджерс был насажен на его член, и, что было по-настоящему удивительно, чуть ли не требовал еще. Тони отбросил никчемные сейчас размышления, они были совсем не ко времени. Сквозь тонкий латекс он чувствовал жар стенок и влажность смазки, кайфовал от того, как туго они обтягивали его член. Все…  
Тони не помнил, как сорвался. Нет, конечно, он не долбился грубо, не растрахивал Стива, наоборот, был чуток, но его член ходил в заднице Роджерса размеренно – от основания до головки, Старк на миг замирал когда входил до конца, чтобы почувствовать, как сжимаются вокруг толстого ствола упругие мышцы, как чувствуется каждое вздрагивание Стива, едва Тони задевал простату.  
\- Ты что там, молишься? – удивился он, едва услышал невнятное бормотание Роджерса.  
\- Нет, Боже, - сам себе противоречил Стив. – Не тормози!  
Тони и не тормозил, сложно было сбиться с ритма, вложенного природой. Он трахал Стива все быстрее, мял его за бок или оттягивал в сторону ягодицу, чтоб посмотреть, как скрывается в покрасневшем, чуть припухшем отверстии его член, как блестит смазка на презервативе, остается каплями вокруг входа. Тони готов был продолжать это вечность, но рука, на которую он опирался, уже дрожала от веса его тела, колени сводило и поджимались на ногах пальцы, а ритм стал сбивчивым и рваным. Старк быстро вышел, стащил с члена презерватив и в два движения кулака довел себя до оргазма. Капли спермы вылетели Стиву на ягодицы и спину, смешались там с выступившим потом. Тони полюбовался на это, снова чувствуя маленький прилив гордости. Эти кляксы были словно печать принадлежности – Стив окончательно и бесповоротно стал только его.  
Роджерс тихо рыкнул, привлекая к себе внимание. Он вывернулся из-под Тони, лег на спину и толкнулся членом Старку в живот. Тони, чмокнув его с благодарностью около пупка, обхватил губами член и впустил в рот едва ли на половину, почувствовал, как головка уперлась в небо. Стив вздрогнул, его член тоже дрогнул на языке Тони, а потом тот почувствовал, как в горло попали первые капли спермы. Старк глотал их небольшими порциями, облизывал ствол и головку, высасывал до конца, а Стив под ним замер, только немного двигал бедрами вверх. Тони помассировал его мошонку, чувствуя ладонью тяжесть поджавшихся яичек, посмотрел снизу вверх на зажмурившегося, довольного Стива.   
Все. Они это сделали.  
Ликованию Старка не было предела. Он, нисколько не заботясь о возможной брезгливости, поцеловал Стива глубоко и жадно, будто не успокоился на том, что только что его трахнул. Роджерс не протестовал, открылся навстречу доверчиво, обнял Тони, и так, еще целуясь, они улеглись на пострадавшую от их забав постель.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, ты не разочарован, - с тайной надеждой в голосе сказал Старк.  
\- Не разочарован, - успокоил Стив. – Можно сказать, что мне даже понравилось.  
\- Невероятное везение, - свел брови Старк. – Но ты не договариваешь, так?  
Стив рассмеялся.  
\- Мне стало интересно, а ты сам когда-нибудь так пробовал?  
\- Это не входит в мои планы на ближайшие… Который сейчас час? Одиннадцать? На ближайшие сто лет.  
Смех Стива перешел в хохот, а Тони чуть напрягло это веселье. Но Роджерс больше ничего не сказал, лег на бок, закинув на него руку и ногу, и утих, засыпая. И Старк не узнал о его коварном плане превращения века в, дайте подумать, пару дней?


End file.
